


For Your Own Good

by MoonMated



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Childbirth, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMated/pseuds/MoonMated
Summary: Steve has to deal with life-altering consequences after tracking down Bucky. (Never done a summary before. Sue me.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	For Your Own Good

The fog was dense, moon high in the sky. Deep in the thickets, Steve's cries could be heard. Tears cascaded down his flushed face as he felt another contraction take place, causing every muscle in his straining body to tense. His clothes were discarded, lying beneath him and covered in fluids. He had been doing this for hours, and couldn't seem to get a break from the relentless rhythm of his body. For the last week, he knew the baby was due any day now, yet nobody could find him out here. A new stream of tears track down his face as he regales what happened.

* * *

  
_'Every clue pointed to this Hydra base. Bucky had to be there.' Steve had blueprints of the base and the surrounding area strewn across his dining room table. He continued to collect his thoughts, shifting on his feet as his body remembered its mate. He knew it would be hard to find him when he started this mission awhile back, but he was relentless. Bucky was his everything, and ever since that day on the bridge, he knew he couldn't return to a world without him. Sam and Natasha were chatting to one another about the strategy they were going to use to capture the Winter Soldier._

_"Steve, are you sure about this man? I know you want to make sure Bucky is safe, but like I said earlier... He's an assassin. He can probably take care of himself. Not to be rude, but I kind of want to live. With my limbs still attached." Steve knew Sam was joking, but there was an edge of genuine concern to his voice._

_"I won't let him hurt you guys. Once we find this place, I want you two to lay low until I tell you to come out." Natasha raised a skeptical eyebrow at Steve's words, lips pursing in her trademarked fashion._

_"Steve, you can't go in alone. You don't know what he could be capable of." Natasha's words were sharp and final, but Steve wouldn't be shut down when it came to his mate._

_"I know exactly what he's capable of. You seem to forget that I fought him on that bridge. He was strong, but there was hesitation in his eyes after I said his name. He smelled my scent. He knows me." Steve snatched the blueprints off the table, his words confident. He left no room for argument, grabbing his shield from where it was propped against the wall._

_He turned around to meet Sam and Natasha's eyes, brow furrowed in determination._

_"We will find him, and I will get through to him."_

_With that, he marched out._

* * *

"Fuck!" Steve was on all fours now, feeling the pressure build between his legs as he began to push. He sobbed quietly in between the guttural groans. "I can't.. " By this point, fluid had soaked both his clothing and the surrounding grass. Taking in a heaving breath, he grunted and bared down as hard as he could, feeling the baby begin to crown. After a couple of concentrated pushes, he felt the baby slip out. Cries of the new baby could be heard throughout the area, and he gently wiped her down. Feelings of relief, exhaustion, and sadness overwhelmed him as he wished Bucky was here. As he felt his consciousness slipping, he thought he imagined hearing footsteps in the distance. He dreamed of the last time he saw the man he loved.

* * *

__Bucky was there. He knew if he alerted Natasha and Sam, Bucky would bolt. Scanning the room, he noticed it was a lot different than the cold hallways and chilling operating rooms in the base. It was a resting area of sorts, complete with a double bed and a computer. It still looked and felt sterile, with an almost biting coldness to it. His eyes fell back on Bucky, metal hand clenched intimidatingly, but he appeared too tired to complete his scary outlook. His steely eyes were locked on Steve, wide and scared. Bucky seemed glued to the spot, frozen in place._ _

___"Buck-" Next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall by the male's metal forearm, his wide grey eyes looking manic as he scanned Steve's face._ _ _

___"Why do you keep following me. I know you try to track me. Why?" He looked so lost, and so scared. If he wasn't so unpredictable, Steve would wrap him in a warm embrace. Steve's pheromones reacted to his mate's aggressive behavior, and he felt himself break out into a cold sweat as heat pooled into his gut._ _ _

___"Bucky.. I... I..." Bucky's intense stare faltered as he sniffed the air, eyebrows furrowing as his scrambled brain tried to remember what that smell meant. Steve knew he was going to lose control soon, and if Bucky fled while he was under the influence of his body's natural drugs, he'd lose him again._ _ _

___Possibly forever._ _ _

___"Don't... go.. please..." his mind tried to piece together a sentence, but it was too late. His body was taking over. It was like someone else was taking the reins, and he couldn't fight his urges to whine. His neck was instantly bared to Bucky once the male backed off, and he crawled over to the double bed when Bucky froze up again. One by one, layers of tac gear and spandex were stripped off by a hot and bothered Steve until he was left naked and exposed. He whined again when the biting chill was all he could feel against his skin, lusting after the soldier's touch and love. His heart pounded, a fresh wave of sweet pheromones seeping from his shaking body._ _ _

___The diameter of the smell would normally attract willing Alphas up to half a mile away, and in an enclosed space it was twice as strong. His primal mind knew Bucky wouldn't be able to resist. Suddenly, he felt a strong hand push down on his neck, causing Steve's head to hit the pillow and his back to arch subconsciously. Slick poured from his hole, and a surprised yelp left him as he felt Bucky's tongue breach him. The male lapped at him like an animal, adding a couple fingers to check if Steve's body had loosened up. Once Steve relaxed, Bucky sat up and rubbed his length along Steve's hole. He continued to do this until Steve began to worry that his mate wouldn't breed him._ _ _

___Without warning, the male shoved his whole length in, bottoming out. Steve let loose a loud guttural growl, thrashing a bit as pain seared through him. Bucky quickly shut down his thrashing, leaning over the arching Omega and biting down on his bonding gland. With a whine, Steve went limp and stuck to grunting and moaning. A scream tore from between his plush lips when he came, ocean blue eyes rolling back as his muscles tensed. His scream dragged on as he felt Bucky's knot expand, stretching him out and rubbing against his prostate. His own length spurted out ropes of liquid, and he quietly whined and huffed as he tried to move to get comfortable._ _ _

____His mind was still a haze, only focused on feeling his Alpha's knot. But in his delirium, he realized that he had no protection. His caveman omega instincts kicked in as he focused on being filled up again, happy at the thought of bearing his Alpha's pups now that he was no longer fragile. Once Bucky's knot began to deflate, he felt another nip to his neck. His omega brain knew that it was time to rest, although his rational side wanted to ask questions and get Bucky to safety._ _ _ _

* * *

_____Steve_ heard the crackle of a fire, and his eyes shot open. He was in a cave, and Bucky was cooking something over the open flame. _ _ _ _

____'Wait... Bucky.' His thoughts gathered, and he looked down to see his new baby nuzzled in his arms, clean and looking healthy. The umbilical cord was snipped and the baby was wrapped in some kind of cloth._ _ _ _

____"I've always wanted a girl," Bucky stated without turning around. "She's beautiful."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"I.... What happened. How did you find me?" Steve's eyes quickly scanned the place once more, then resting on Bucky's toned back._ _ _ _

____"I followed you. Kept your scent. I knew you were pregnant before the others did. You ran out into the night because you could smell me, and I was there. But I hid. I didn't know if you were going to capture me. You kept running, I followed." Bucky had never said this much since before the 70 year gap, and Steve still loved his voice. "I don't want to go back to civilization."_ _ _ _

____"I know, Buck. But we have to. You can't just live out here in the middle of nowhere."_ _ _ _

____"I will take you two back, but I am not going." Steve sighed, holding his daughter close to his heart._ _ _ _

____"Fine, we can stay. Where are my clothes...?"_ _ _ _

____Bucky motioned over to the left, and Steve sat up to grab his clothing. He dug into his left pocket, pushing the tracker button to alert Natasha and Sam._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____'It's for your own good, Buck.'_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I wrote this. I just wanted to try my hand at writing again. I haven't written a story in over 5 years. And I've never published one before. So. Ahem. Yep. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READINGGGG!


End file.
